


Rise Like a Sun

by MLauren



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Character Growth, F/F, Fluff, I challenged Thorn to a duel, No Angst, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 05, all fluff, but I'm pretty sure I lost, catradora, fluff for days, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLauren/pseuds/MLauren
Summary: Catra is stalking Adora throughout Bright Moon. Adora knows she's up to something, but isn't certain as to what. | Catradora | General Audiences | One-Shot | Post-Season 5
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Rise Like a Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies/gifts).



**_Rise Like a Sun_ **

M. Lauren

* * *

**Light filtered beneath her eyelids.** Adora blinked. She blinked again. The haze of sleep had yet to clear from her vision before piercing turquoise and golden irises surfaced above her own. _Catra,_ and she was much closer than Adora would have expected on any other morning.

Pushing back further into her pillow, she tried to take in Catra’s full form; yet something held Adora in place- a firm hand at the back of her neck. 

_“Hey, Adora…”_

She shivered.

The words had left Catra’s lips a mere second prior to replacing against her own. Adora laid there, _stunned_ ; until the fatigue shook from her brain, and she surrendered to the weight above her. 

Gentle fingers found the fur at the base of Catra’s neck. Adora raised into her, but as quickly as she was there, Catra was gone. Her soft giggle teasingly echoed around the four walls of their bedroom.

Catra suddenly slipped out the door and into the hall. 

Where she was going?... Adora hadn't the foggiest. 

* * *

Catra had eaten and disappeared from the kitchen by the time Adora was prepared to greet the day. She grabbed a scone for herself from the clothed basket, and with food in hand, she headed out the front gate. 

Her foot planted against the first step. Heat from the sun burned through her long sleeves. The humid air pulled across her brow, and Adora reeled in a deep breath. 

This was summer in Bright Moon, in the light of a new dawn.

Adora usually ate breakfast in the garden alone. It was the only time during the day where she could escape her new duties as She-Ra: the Galaxy's Beacon of Light. She wouldn’t change a thing, of course, but it was nice to reconnect with Adora; the human heart in her chest. Being surrounded by proud faces was wonderful, yes. She loved her many new friends, and she loved being She-Ra, too.

But She-Ra was the magic, and Adora was merely a vessel.

Adora was the love she felt, while She-Ra was the fire burning within her.

From her standing position amongst the roses, she could see the Moonstone in all its bright and shining glory. It reminded Adora not to take anything for granted; even now during the light of a post-Prime age. 

Like a sun, the Moonstone glittered across the fair skin of her hands. The steady thump of Adora's heart heated her chest, and the failsafe began to brighten. 

During her years with the Horde, Adora never felt different than anyone else. She was raised alongside other soldiers; other orphans, like herself. 

But Lonnie, Rogelio, Kyle, and Catra… they were all resilient, just like her. 

And on mornings like this one, Adora was reminded of that. She was special, and grateful. Each battle, every war- they carried her toward the bright future now laid flat and waiting beneath her feet. 

_“Hey, Adora…”_

_Speaking of her future…_ It had just crept in and startled Adora from behind.

Feeling the irony, she laughed. Adora turned happily to greet the best part of her. “ _Catra_... What are _you_ doing out here? I thought you'd snuck off after breakfast?”

Her eyes enlarged. She shook her head. Adora knew that sultry voice. For years it called to her; even when they were separated by opposing sides of war. Adora heard it whisper to her on long sleepless nights.

Yet now, the voice and the woman it belonged to were nowhere in sight. 

“Adora, are you coming?” 

Adora’s attention was pulled far in the other direction. Bow stood on the steps, smiling despite their distance. He waved to her excitedly and beckoned for her to join him.

“Yeah,” she shouted back. “I’ll be right there…”

Her voice had gradually fallen away. Adora took a bite of her scone, letting her eyes settle on the barren rows of flower hedges behind her. She chewed slowly. Her brows lowered. 

If Catra was there and watching, Adora hoped her girlfriend knew... _she was onto her._

* * *

“-and this is our flight plan?”

Hours later, Adora stood before the lit display in the server room. Both Bow and Entrapta were at her side. After some quick fiddling with his tablet, Bow readjusted the screen overhead. 

“We’ll start on Krytis,” he explained. “-and from there we’ll meet with the Star Siblings.”

“There’s a chain of desolate planets beyond Krytis. They fell under Horde Prime’s rein. If we can restore their balance, and bring life back to the galaxy, the Star Siblings will communicate with us from there at our new Rebellion outpost.” Entrapta finished. She lifted herself to hover above the floor by the strong might of her pigtails. 

“Though, _‘Rebellion’_ isn’t exactly the best name for us anymore…” Bow chuckled as he ribbed Entrapta playfully. 

“I’m great with names!” she eagerly responded. “How about Mary, or William, or Beth?”

“None of those names _quite_ encompass the responsibility of restoring magic back to the entire universe, Entrapta…”

As their bickering continued, Adora became distracted. A familiar warmth had snuck up behind her. Hands placed on her hips and a nose brushed against the soft skin of her ear. 

_“Hey, Adora…”_ the voice whispered coyly. 

Spinning on her toes, Adora was surprised to see the room beyond them uninhabited. The soft, cat-like laughter was unmistakable though, and Adora’s eyes lowered in feigned frustration. 

“What do you think, Adora? _Adora?_ Hello! Earth to Adora!”

Her head snapped back to attention, “Uhh…”

“Are you paying attention here? Come on, Adora! We’re leaving in _three_ days!” 

“I know, I know…” Adora’s hands batted at Bow. “I’m sorry. I was… _distracted…_ Keep going! I’m all ears now...”

Bow’s head tilted, not believing her, but Entrapta excitedly picked up where they left off. 

“Wait until you see all the upgrades I made on Darla!” Her magenta eyes widened, hands balling into fists. “We can travel for _days_ without refueling! I modified her whole conversion system! Come on, check it out! You're going to love it!”

Entrapta yanked Adora forward by the hand. Her lavender hair tied between Adora’s gloved fingers. She was being led from the server room as the tickle of a soft purr surged up the length of her neck.

Adora shivered and her heart skipped a beat. Still allowing herself to be pulled from the room, Adora's attention turned back over her shoulder. They were rounding the corner when Catra’s eyes revealed themselves beyond Melog’s shield. She winked playfully, and Adora responded with a smirk, slowly shaking her head.

Her girlfriend was up to something. That was certain, but not knowing was as enjoyable as wondering what it was. 

* * *

When she arrived for dinner that evening, Adora slid into her usual seat. Glimmer and Bow were already across from her. King Micha was at the head of the table, but the chair beside Adora remained unsurprisingly vacant. 

It was not unlike Catra to be late for dinner. Actually, it was not unlike Catra to be late for everything… _always_. 

Adora remained unbothered. Food was dished out and conversations began, all knowing Catra would arrive as soon as she was ready. 

And ready she was, ten minutes later. Adora was onto her second serving of dumplings when a pointed claw traced between her shoulder blades. She turned just in time to see Catra slinking into her seat. Her blue eyes curled up with her lips as she smiled at her girlfriend’s kittenish expression. 

_“Hey, Adora…”_ Catra greeted. Her hand found Adora’s knee beneath the table. 

She squeezed her playfully before dishing out her food, and Adora’s skepticism remained until long after they finished eating. 

* * *

Night fell over Bright Moon. Stars surfaced in the sky. Adora slipped into her bedroom after a vigorous evening run, and an even more rewarding shower. There, she found Catra, who was unaware of her arrival. Perched on the narrow balcony railing, she looked down at the kingdom awash with the light of Etheria’s twelve moons. 

Adora quickly stripped from her training jacket and kicked off her shoes. She made her way toward the double doors, watching Catra’s tail bristle at the sound of her footsteps. 

_“Hey, Adora…”_ She whispered. Her attention remained strictly forward. 

“Hey, yourself.” Adora turned, leaning back into the railing beside her. 

“You’ve been busy today,” Catra’s voice dryly teased. “Are you done playing _big magical hero_ yet?”

Ignoring her, Adora slid closer. Their upper arms brushed. “Speaking of _busy_ … you certainly made quite a day out of following me around.”

When Catra turned, she found Adora’s blue eyes glowing with mirth. They seemed to sparkle beneath the night sky, causing Catra’s own eyes to grow wider. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she grumbled playfully and raised onto her toes. Her arms crossed in spirited frustration, still holding her balance on top of the rail.

“ _Sure you don’t_ …” Adora sang. She faced Catra fully. “I know you’re up to something, I just don’t know what...”

“Me?” Catra pointed. “I’m not up to anything, you dork!”

Adora felt her lips curling toward one side. Her head tilted as she lifted her shoulder closer to one ear. “Oh yeah? What’s with all the sneaking around and _‘hey Adoras’_ , then?”

“It’s nothing, and don’t go making a big deal out of it either! I just like saying _‘hi’_ to you, is all…” Her arms tightened defiantly over her chest.

“You don’t fool me.” Adora extended a hand towards Catra’s head. “Your ears are perked up and your tail’s all fluffy… What’s going on in that head of yours, huh?”

Catra rolled her eyes, swatting Adora away. “You’re delusional.”

Hiding her mouth behind an open hand, Adora giggled. “Fine, I guess I’m delusional… I’m heading to bed, though. Are you coming?”

Her hand extended once more; this time, waiting for Catra to take it. Catra glanced skeptically at the gesture before softening in all but her face.

Her fingers slipped between Adora’s and she leapt gracefully from the rail. “ _Fine_ , but only because I’m tired, and definitely _not_ because I like you…”

Adora laughed openly at their familiar joke.

Once inside with the doors secured behind them, Catra crawled onto the bed. Falling from all fours, she released her crouched position and buried her head into the pillow beside Adora’s. 

Adora sought her out immediately. She turned onto her hip, an arm reaching out to snag Catra around the waist as she sighed happily into her shoulder. With incredible strength, Adora suctioned herself firmly into the length of Catra’s back. Adora's legs curled beneath her knees, relishing in the sensation of a soft tail securing itself around her calf.

“You were right, by the way… what you said before…”

The two had been silent for a long few minutes. Adora’s eyes had drifted closed, but we’re now open wide and alert again. She said nothing in response, and instead, her arm tightened around Catra.

“You were right,” Catra whispered a second time. “I _was_ following you around today...”

When she moved against her hold, Adora didn’t stop her. She lifted her arm and allowed Catra to turn over and face her.

Gone, was her usual mask. Her sarcasm and tough exterior had fallen to the wayside. Instead, Catra appeared almost sheepish. Her stare was flighty and her claws pricked innocently at the bare patch of skin at the small of Adora’s back. 

“Now that plans are underway to restore magic to the galaxy, I haven’t been seeing you as much…”

A look of surprise washed over Adora’s face. “I hadn’t realized, I mean, I didn’t know-”

“It’s stupid,” Catra cut her off. 

Reeling back a bit, Adora shook her head. “Are you- you’re not saying that _you_ _miss_ _me_ , are you?”

“Don’t be stupid,” she replied with a bit of a growl, but a subtle smile sold Catra out. “Okay… _Yes_ , I’m saying that I miss you…”

Adora couldn’t fight the small giggle that escaped her lips. “I miss you, too, but I promise- soon you’ll be sick of me… I mean, six months of space travel... you'll be begging to get away. We'll be seeing each other so often, you’ll wish we were back here on Bright Moon, planning to leave for our trip.”

“Yeah… _Not_ gunna happen.” Her dry tone returned as her claws sank into Adora just a little bit deeper. 

Adora’s breathing hitched. “-and the _‘hey Adoras’_? What’s that about?”

Catra shrugged. “-replacing bad memories with good ones… It’s not important…”

“Really?” Her brow arched coyly. “-because it sounds important to me.”

Tentatively, Catra met Adora’s compassionate gaze. “That was _our_ thing… back at the Fright Zone, and even after, when I stayed behind… It made me feel close to you again. _It still does_. I can’t… I mean- I don’t want to give up that part of our life yet…”

“Who’s telling you to?” Adora asked, curling closer into Catra’s chest. 

“No one. I just like simple, okay? I like remembering that it’s you and me against the world.”

Adora’s teeth bore into a wide grin. Her forehead pressed lightly into Catra’s. “It’s always been that way, and it always will. Some time apart and our differences, they can never change what was meant to be. You don’t have to follow me around to remember that I’m still here, and you don’t have to change any memories between us to make for more good ones… There’s always been more good than bad between us, Catra, and if you ever doubt it, put your hand right here- because that’s where I have always, and will always be. I love you, and let _this_ feeling remind you of that.”

Catra glanced down to where Adora’s hand now rested over her heart. She was still for a moment before taking one of her own to cover Adora’s against her shirt. 

“When did you become such a mush?” She wasn’t looking at Adora as her cheeks turned up into a grin. 

“-when you stopped giving me a reason not to be.”

Catra giggled. Her eyes returned and she brushed her lips against Adora’s. “Dork,” she mumbled. 

Adora nodded, “Yes, but I’m your dork, and don’t you forget it.”

“Never,” Catra hummed, flattening her hands against Adora’s back. “-but I can’t promise I’ll stop following you around or being weird when I see you.”

“I never wanted that. I just wanted you to know you didn’t _have_ to,” Adora replied, tracing a finger along Catra’s neck. “I like your teasing, and even more now that I can reciprocate it.”

Catra tugged her closer. “Well if that’s the case… You have full permission to reciprocate all you want right now.” 

Adora was smirking as her lips touched to Catra’s. The expression fell away when she was forced playfully onto her back. 

_“Hey, Adora…”_ Catra whispered. She released Adora’s lips, but only briefly. 

“Hmm?”

Catra shook her head. She kissed Adora again, softly. “It’s nothing… I just felt like saying _‘hi’_ to you. Is that a problem?”

Laughing, her hands tugged against Catra’s shirt upon seeing the full arch of her brow. Adora's eyes glowed looking up at the curved ones hovering above her's. 

“Never,” she grinned, and drew Catra downwards. 

Their lips found each other once more, whispering of further promises never needing to be said aloud. 

* * *

_Cheers,_

_M._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time dabbling in the She-Ra universe. I'm hoping my few run-throughs of seasons one - five are enough to peg these characters well enough. Anyway, I've extended my sword in a fluff-only challenge, but fluff is SO not my forte. Thorn, Domi, and Amy will have to be the judges here... Let me know, guys. Did I fork up?


End file.
